thomas1edward2henry3fandomcom-20200215-history
Cliffhanger
Cliffhanger is the third story of The Slopes of Culdee Fell and the seventh story in Thomas1Edward2Henry3's Railway Series. It was uploaded on October 17, 2015. Plot Due to dark clouds appearing over the railway only supply trains are needed for the station at the top of the mountain. Shane Dooiney is required to take up some new smaller trucks and a guards van to the top of Culdee fell however they prove difficult initially. After picking up goods Shane meets Niles and Jane who warn him of the high winds and upon climbing Shane realises that there are strong winds at work. Once they reach the top station, workmen start unloading the trucks and the driver and firemen meet with the stationmaster, however they forgot to put on Shane's brakes. Suddenly Shane starts rolling down the line due to a large gust of wind and the trucks ruin the situation by bumping Shane sending him rolling down the line even faster. Suddenly they reach a bend which causes Shane and the trucks to derail and fall off the mountain. Luckily Shane lands on a hard piece of rock but is dangerously dangling towards the edge while the trucks roll down the mountain leading them to be destroyed. The driver and firemen arrive and quickly call for Niles, Jane and the breakdown train. Despite not moving very fast Niles arrives on time and quickly gets to work. Workmen climb down the mountain to fasten ropes to Shane and after some period of time Niles helps to bring Shane back on the rails. Back at the shed Niles is congratulated for his hero efforts while Shane is congratulated for his bravery and is promised that he can pull the next tea train. When Shane asks about the trucks, Mr Barrane that they will be going straight to the scrapyard much to the engines delight. However neither the engines nor Mr. Barrane are aware that outside the shed the Ghost of Godred watches angrily on. Characters * Shane Dooiney * Niles * Jane * Mr. Barrane * Godred (appears in flashback and as ghost, does not speak) * Culdee (cameo) * Ernest (cameo) * Eric (cameo) * Patrick/Lord Harry (cameo) * Wilfred (cameo) * Alaric (cameo) Locations * Devil's Back * Kirk Machan * Skarloey Road * Culdee Fell Summit Transcript Main article: Cliffhanger/Transcript Trivia * This was the first video to be uploaded in HD as a test for upcoming stories. * Halfway through filming (about when Shane had just fallen), Trainz crashed and T1E2H3 couldn't open the route again. Therefore, he had to re-install the route and modify it, thus explaining the sky changing from cloudy to clear, and the shed position changing. * Music from the movie Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince ''is used. * This is likely one of the first times Shane Dooiney has had a speaking role in any fan story on Youtube. * Originally, this was to be the final story of ''The Slopes of Culdee Fell. However, it was changed after the story The Lorry was cancelled and T1E2H3 wanted to have a Halloween episode. Category:The Slopes of Culdee Fell